The day that we have bin waiting for
by Akaatje
Summary: Aaargh... you know me. And if you don't it doesn't matter. Read it - -;


Kai and Tyson

Kai and Tyson.

Hello everybody.

It took me a while to get enough … of… whatever it is called to go back writing fanfictions again. (inspiration or something?)

But…then one day somebody made me one of their favs and I decided to make a comeback, and also to give this writer the opportunity to get a fanfiction dedicated to him/her (have to check her bio for that…will do later…yes I am lazy).

Anyway, this is what she wanted:

TysonKai and _mpreg, humor, kai bottom, but some lite drama (not  
tragicomedy, just a bit...what do I know, fe Kai runing away, or having a  
fight with Tyson, you understand, what I mean dont you?_

And that is what I am going to write…trying to write. ANywayz, enjoy.

Dedicated to: AkinoBekyCarterBakura

--The day we have al bin waiting for…--

It was sunny. There was no cloud to be seen. Tyson was happy, although he didn't know why. But maybe that was because everybody was. Rei and Max were cuddling each other. Kenny was happily chatting away with Hilary and Kai…

Kai wore a smile on his face.

Tyson smiled when he saw the smile on Kai's face. Then he stood up and went inside. Without knowing it, Kai stood up and followed him.

Tyson was inside his room when Kai stepped inside. Tyson looked up at the sound and saw Kai. He smiled again but then his smile left his face.

"Is something wrong Kai?" He asked. Kai shook his head and advanced onto Tyson. Tyson felt a shiver running up his back, but he shook it away.

"Do you want something, Kai?" He asked. Kai shook his head again. But then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait…I do…" He said. "I want to say…tell…you something." He told Tyson with a stutter.

Tyson's eyes widened for a second and he stared at Kai. 'He is trembling!' He thought. ' He is nervous.' He nodded one time and gave Kai a chance to speak.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this. You always think of me…Well I think you think of me like that…That I don't have a heart. But…" Kai took a breath for a moment and tried to calm his rapid beating heart. "I…I have a heart." He finally said.

Tyson nodded at that with a smile on his face. "I have realised that Kai. So you don't have to be afraid." He told the Captain of his team. Kai nodded and took a deep breath.

"I love you." He suddenly said. Then his cheeks turned red and he himself turned around.

Tyson stared at his back as Kai walked out of the room.

* * *

Kai was asleep when Tyson entered his room. Tyson smiled at that. 'Just the way that I like it.' He thought.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, right next to Kai. Kai mumbled and turned around to him in his sleep. Tyson smiled again before he lifted the bed sheets up and crawled next to Kai.

* * *

Kai woke up with a nice feeling. He felt loved and secured. He felt warm, like he hold somebody close to him.

He opened his eyes and just a second later there was a smile on his face.

He was holding Tyson in his arms.

Tyson, the one who hold his heart.

* * *

"No!" Kai said. Tyson cried. "But Kai…" He begged. Kai shook his head and turned around. With big steps he walked out of the room, his tummy waggling with him. He closed the door with a loud bang behind his back.

Tyson hid his face in his hands and wondered why.

He thought that Love would survive it all. He thought he loved Kai more then enough to keep this…this relation ship.

In the beginning it was perfect. He loved Kai, and he still did. But it was to much. And now Kai wouldn't even tell him why he was upset.

He didn't even wanted to tell him why his stomach hurt. He didn't even wanted to say why he threw up every morning.

No matter how Tyson asked, Kai didn't answer.

And now it felt like Kai had left him, forever.

* * *

"Why didn't you said so?" Tyson yelled. "I could've helped you! I can help you!" He screamed. It didn't matter at the moment that they were in the middle of a beyblade battlefield. He didn't care about al the people who were watching.

"I would never leave you!" Tears were flowing over his cheeks. "I would never, never leave you. You would do the same for me, so why…" He sniffed. "Why did you leave?"

Kai stared at his lover, the one who hold his heart. The one he didn't…he didn't want to leave behind. But also the one who he didn't want to bury with duties.

Tyson didn't deserve this. He couldn't have known that this was going to happen.

And yet…he didn't care.

"I want to help you Kai. Please allow me to help you. I know you say that you don't need me…but…"

"Tyson, I love you." Kai said and he hold out his hand.

Tyson smiled and grabbed Kai's hand. "I love you too Kai."

* * *

It took nine months for them to be born.

Nine months in where Kai cried, ate and hugged. Nine months of no training, nine months of Kai bitching Tyson around.

And after nine months…

There came the day that we all have bin waiting for.

* * *

Birth.

Coming next week (I think)

When the one who this fanfic was dedicated to gives me a hint about

Whether it has to be a boy or a girl.

And the names (insert angel face)

I hope you liked it…

Love you al, please review (if you want to)

And see your later!

READ ON!


End file.
